Story: System Overload
This is the story of an 11-year-old boy named Wilfred who visits Freddy Fazbear's Pizza one autumn morning in 1987, and a recount of his experiences and thoughts, themed around events such as the last birthday party and the Bite of '87. Written by SilverCyberlink. Chapter 1: On An Autumn Morning Hello. My name is Wilfred. I am 11 years old, and this is the story of a unique day, a day that changed the way I thought of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It started on November 14, 1987. Another cold autumn morning. The brown leaves from the trees above fluttered to the ground as the ancient wooden creatures bent over in the fierce wind. I was shivering from the biting chill, despite the fact I was dressed warmly. My mother was at a local store doing some shopping, and she left me to wonder around a bit. I had no idea where to go, but then I looked up to see a sign with a familiar looking brown bear on it. Freddy Fazbear! Fantasizing a plate of nice, warm pizza, I ran inside straight away. As I took in the surroundings, I started noticing where I actually was. I was standing, looking around curiously, at the beginning of a corridor. A metal cash register stood on a table to one side, where a skinny, messy-haired employee scurried around holding some papers. A large poster with these "animatronics" covered one part of the other wall, and the scent of freshly-baked pizza was hypnotizing. The walls were crafted from white tiles. I really wanted to see the animatronics, even though I knew the performances would be pretty kiddish, but I decided to eat first. I turned to the hassled-looking attendant and starting fumbling in my pocket, frowning. He had a bit of a curious expression on his face, which was smooth with youth. A ruffled brown jacket hung from his shoulders, and his mess of tangled hairs was a very dark tone of brown, almost black. I finally managed to flash a smile at him as my hand closed around a thin wad of bank notes. "Um, hello? May I please have a table?" I piped up, staring nervously into the eyes of the cashier. He dreamily took the money from my hand and wondered away, ushering me to a table in a crowded area. Chapter 2: The Animatronics The pizzeria was packed with pleased toddlers, hungry children and random people who just felt like having a good pizza and enjoying the show. The walls were tiled like most of the places in the pizzeria, and many tables stood lined in rows. I was at the very back of the hall, calmly holding a can of soda, waiting for my pizza to arrive. The smell of cooked food was very strong, and the air was filled with cries and cheers. As I looked on at the stage as it was set up for the next show, I thought I heard a strange, distorted voice behind me, harshly whispering "He will pay...". I spun around to face the shadows and I saw nothing, except the remains of one of the animatronics. I began staring into its one eyes as it regarded me, or so I thought. It was just the way it was tossed there. It was a white fox, with a pink snout, as well as red cheeks and lipstick, but it looked awfully disrepaired. It didn't even have a body anyway, just an twisted endoskeleton, with the tattered remains of one foot still in place. I had just one eye left, and what seemed like a second head on one of its arms. I instantly recognized it: The Mangle. My friends used to go to Freddy's as well, before dark rumours started popping up around town. "Pfft, local gossip! There's plenty of that around here." I had first thought. I gave one last look at the non-moving wreck, before a staff-member dragged it away, and I turned back to the main part to see Toy Chica approaching me, pizza in hand. She tilted her head and began to talk to me in a high-pitched but sweet and feminine voice. "Hello there, young one. I haven't seen you before. Are you new or something? Well, I guess you're a bit late. Manager says we close down tomorrow. I don't know what will happen to us." Her voice seemed to falter towards the end, and she looked at me, with concern, perhaps even worry, filling her bright blue eyes. I had never seen her before in person, only on those advertisements they kept showing on TV about the place, but I felt a slight pang of remorse for some reason. She then regarded me with a smile and walked hastily back behind the stage. The lights slowly dimmed, until they were barely noticeable, and a bright spotlight, glowing with a yellow-white luminescence, switched on. The show had begun. Chapter 3: Discoveries As I took a bite into the hot and slightly spicy pizza, strobe lights began flickering above Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, as loud music began on the speakers. The air was filled with the happy screams and excited cheers of younger children around me. Sure, the song's lyrics were a bit childish for my liking, but Toy Bonnie's guitar solo was truly amazing. As I stood up, clapping out of enjoyment, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It looked like someone had left a Freddy suit in the corner, near a dark green door, far away in the shadows. But there was something strange about it. It wasn't the regular brown: it was a unique shade of...gold. Shrugging, I peered at it some more and then decided to go to the Game Area. I felt like playing some arcade games, so I pulled out some quarters from my pocket and sat down in front of one of the machines. All of a sudden, just as I was about to drop the first coin, I heard someone giggling behind me. It sounded like a little boy. I spun around, noticing a small figure in front of me. He had a striped jumper, blue and red, and a hat of the same kind, with a red propeller on top. He was a bit wide, and had rosy cheeks and a pointy nose. After looking at him for a few seconds, I recognized him as Balloon Boy. "Hi? Hello? Would you like some balloons?" he playfully asked as I leaned down to look at him. Thinking for a moment, I gladly took three and wondered off. But little did I know I was being watched. Hiding behind the carousel in the corner was a machine torn up beyond belief. The Mangle. Sitting down at an arcade machine, I finally got a chance to drop a coin and play the game. It was a classic 8-bit platformer. I was very good at those. Playing for a very long time, I finally beat the high-score, and a line of brown tickets shot out of the machine. I folded them up in my palm, and I decided to look around for the Prize Corner. I turned around, feeling like I was being watched, but there was no one there. "Strange", I thought out loud as I roamed the corridors. As I entered the Prize Corner, I placed my tickets carefully on the counter. Twenty-five. I wondered just what I would win for that. As I silently regarded the plush toys sitting on a shelf above me, I noticed something, or someone, rising out of the large box in the corner of the room. A marionette of sorts looked at me through a white mask, with smeared red cheeks and a wide, creepy grin, and purple lines running down it's face, supposedly representing tears for some reason. "Hello, youngster. My name is the Puppet. Have you got any tickets for me?" it croaked eerily. Something must have been wrong with its voicebox. When my friends went there a few months back, they said it spoke normally, with an accented, mature voice. "Um, y-yes. T-t-twenty-five, in fact." I stuttered in reply. It looked at me, still with that unsettling smile, and it rose up, revealing it's extremely thin black body. It reached up to the shelf and handed me a Bonnie plushie. It was surprisingly cute, and I was pleased with this gift. I wrapped my arms around it, walking out of the room and deciding to see if my mother had come back. Chapter 4: Unspeakable Horrors As the day went by slowly, I decided to follow a group of kids into one of the party rooms, just in case I wanted to have a party here one day. I decided to stand at the door to the brightly-lit room, not wanting to intrude. The room was taken up by a neat array of tables, with streamers all over the place. A huge rainbow banner reading "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" was hanging from the ceiling. It was all happy and bright, but something felt off...always in the corner of my eye, I saw the Mangle again, hiding inside the air vent. What was that wrecked creature even doing here? It was supposed to be in Kid's Cove! Shrugging, a concerned look on my face, I noticed Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica coming into the room next to me. A man in a purple uniform, a guard's outfit, with jet-black hair and worried eyes, and a nametag reading "Jeremy Fitzgerald" walked behind the kids, as they exchanged presents amongst smiles and laughter. Still holding the can of cool soda, I took a swig of the liquid as Jeremy paced around the room. The taste of lemon and the fizz of the bubbles on my tongue was strong. I chuckled to myself at how happy the young visitors were. This really seemed like a nice place. All of the animatronics I saw were here, except Mangle and the Puppet. It made sense: the Puppet belonged in the Prize Corner, but where was the Mangle? It didn't seem to be in the vents. Still smiling, I stepped out of the room. Suddenly, there was a noise of something flying fast, a cry of surprise and fear, and a sickening crunching noise. The cry of terror became a pain-stricken wheeze, which cut off after a couple of seconds. I tried very hard not to turn around and absorb the sight, but the inbuilt urge was too powerful. A split-second later, I wished I didn't. All of the children were running out of the room, screaming, and the party host was looking, open-mouthed, at the Mangle and what it had done. It was dangling from the ceiling, it's mouth around the top of Mr. Fitzgerald's head. Tears of sheer horror were streaming down from my eyes and I ran, as fast as I could. I ran, and I ran, and I ran. I flung the door open as quickly as I could and ran down the streets. The Freddy head on the sign was happily grinning when I came in, but now, it seemed to be smiling. Smiling evilly. Chapter 5: The Aftermath As I tried to get the memories out of my mind, things quickly returned to normal. My parents kept on working and earning money for our family, and school had just started back up again. For many days afterwards, all of my friends and classmates were talking about the Bite of '87. I never told them I saw the whole thing firsthand, though. The children and adults turned against the animatronics, and the restaurant closed down the day after like they said they would. I always would ride home in a bus down City Road, and I would always peer through the windows of the pizzeria to see what was happening there. Eventually, a group of men dressed in bright orange vests started gathering around the place. Construction workers. Eventually, the workers started moving things out of the pizzeria, first the old animatronics that were disgusting and disrepaired, and then the new ones, shiny and cheerful-looking. Then the pizzeria itself was slowly taken apart, until there was just a fence and a great big hole in the ground left behind. Even when the company reopened, I didn't return. Even when I grew older and more mature, I didn't look back. The horrifying day of November 14, 1987, stayed with me forever. THE END!Category:StoriesCategory:SilverCyberlink's Ideas